


Kinky Soulbates: A Series

by vandekamp



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandekamp/pseuds/vandekamp
Relationships: Norma Bates/Norman Bates
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome, fellow Soul Bates lovers! This series will contain various kinky!Soul Bates one-shots. Each chapter contains a different story, not necessarily in chronological order (except for the first one). Stories are slightly AU, as in these stories, Norma will never reach her ultimate fate. Warning: we do not kink shame around here – things are going to get kinky, wild, and maybe offensive to some. Read at your own risk. Trigger warnings will be provided as needed. New chapters will (hopefully) be added regularly. Feedback is appreciated! 😊


	2. Kink Soulbates: Caught (Part 1)

Norman Bates sighed as the voice on the other end of the telephone rattled off numbers and jargon that, frankly, left the young and newly appointed motel manager clueless. Although Norman’s mother gave him the position of manager, Norman wasn’t well-versed in the business side of things yet, and still looked to his mother for the answers to those types of questions.  
“Sir,” said Norman, interrupting the demanding and impatient man shouting in his ear, “I will relay this information to the hotel owner and get back to you as soon as possible.” Despite being a high school student, Norman had a way with words, as well as the maturity level and tact to handle situations like this one. Before another word was said, Norman heard the click of the other party’s telephone. Another sigh as he glanced down at the notes he had written down on his call – numbers, along with scattered words filled the page. He scratched his head with a frown. He wanted, so badly, to be able to handle his position at the motel on his own. His mother had so much faith in him when she decided to appoint him motel manager. She believed in him. The last thing he could do was let her down. However, he knew in this case, he needed his mother’s help.  
Norman glanced down at his watch. Twelve-thirty on the dot. Norman having a more hands-on role at the motel gave his mother more time to attend to her non-motel duties and chores. Norma had been leaving Norman in charge beginning around noon each day. The hour or two spent away from the motel allowed Norma to run her errands, to start dinner, or to clean the house. Norman liked that she trusted him to be on his own for that long, and Norma appreciated now having more time to get things done. In most situations, Norman would wait until his mother returned to fill her in on anything she had missed. In this case, the man who had called made the situation seem urgent and Norman did not want to do anything to risk their business. Norman grabbed his notes and walked out of the lobby of the motel, locking the door behind him. Business had been slow; he was sure he wouldn’t miss any incoming guests. Besides, he would likely be right back.  
Up the steep outdoor steps Norman headed, fully expecting to find his mother in the kitchen working on their lunch. “Mother…” he called out softly as he made his way inside, continuing, “There was a man who called about…-“ Norman stopped as he noticed the empty kitchen. Mother was not in there. A bit odd, but not totally questionable. She was likely in one of the bathrooms scrubbing the tub or in her bedroom ironing her skirts. Mother was very particular and serious about her chores.  
After taking a quick glance around all the rooms on the main floor, Norman began to walk up the stairs. He was just about to reach the landing when he heard what sounded like a muffled cry coming from one of the rooms. It was a soft noise, but loud enough for Norman to know that it was something unusual. It was then that Norman noticed his mother’s bedroom door was slightly open. Privacy was a foreign concept to Norman and Norma, and it was rare that either of them shut themselves in their bedrooms like that. Norman furrowed his brow as he stepped closer to his mother’s room. There was the noise again. Before calling out to his mother, he decided he would take a quick glance through the ajar door. As he peered inside, the noise came again; this time, it was unmistakable. What he had heard was not a cry at all – well, not a cry of sadness or of pain.  
Norman’s eyes widened at what he saw ahead of him. His mother flat on her back, her eyes shut, her lips parted, her head tilted. The bottom of her skirt was lifted to her belly and her legs were spread. Norman could see the color of her underwear – black. What he saw next he almost couldn’t believe. His mother’s delicate hand dipped inside of the black lace garment, which caused her to let out another audible sigh.  
“Mmm…” Norma moaned, as her hand began to touch and circle around inside of her panties.   
Norman held in a gasp. Was his mother touching herself? In his mind, that is something prim and proper Norma Bates did not do. Norman stepped back from the door, uneasy at the thought. He shook his head. No, he must be mistaken. That’s not what is going on.  
Again, he moved to the door, his eyes darting to his mother’s bed. It seemed as though her hand was moving faster; he could see her feet twisting and her toes curling. Another moan escaped his mother’s lips.   
That is exactly what she was doing.  
Norman froze. His mind was full of conflicting thoughts. He should walk away and never speak to her about it. Ever. That is what he should do. He should just walk away.   
Norman stepped back again and as he was about to pivot to leave, an even louder sound came from the bedroom. A moan, one that reeked of pure ecstasy. The less rational side of Norman, the one that he didn’t always know or remember, urged him to go back and look again. After all, it was no secret to Norman that he had always felt some level of attraction to his mother. And though it was his mother, and he knew that it was wrong and inappropriate, he also sometimes wondered if he cared. He loved her and he knew it – what was wrong with appreciating the beautiful woman that she was? The conflict in his mind continued, however, Norman approached the door once again.  
Inside the bedroom, Norma’s hand was moving at a rapid-fire pace; her back was arched as her heels dug into the mattress. “Mmm, ooh, mmm…” Norma moaned, her volume amplifying as she brought herself closer and closer to her orgasm. Norman stood, his eyes fixed on the sight in front of him. Though his experience with sex was limited, Norman knew what was about to happen. And he still could not believe it.   
A second later, Norma’s body was trembling as her free hand gripped the quilt on her bed. She was cumming and Norman knew it. Norma’s eyes stayed closed as she rode out her orgasm, her sounds becoming more breathy and shallow. Norman continued to stare as his mother laid on the bed, her limbs relaxed now as her chest rose and fell quickly with her breathing. After a few seconds, Norma sat herself up and smoothed out her skirt. She stood from the bed and walked to her vanity. Norman wondered if this was something she had done quite often. It almost seemed routine, the way she got herself up and made herself appear presentable again so quickly. Not wanting to be seen, Norman quietly made his way down the stairs and took a seat at the kitchen table. Undoubtedly, Norma would be coming down to fix their lunch any minute. Norman placed the papers he’d been holding down on the table in front of him and glanced over them. His eyes were unable to focus, his mind still reeling from what he had just seen. It was a good thing he had taken notes. He’d completely forgotten what his earlier phone call had been about.  
Norman heard the familiar creak of the stairs, which broke his thoughts suddenly. Mother.   
Norma stepped into the kitchen. She jumped ever so slightly as she spotted the figure of a man sitting at the table. “Oh honey, you scared me!” She sighed, relieved to see that it was just her boy. “Is everything okay? Why aren’t you at the motel?”   
Norman looked at his mother. Her skirt was perfectly smooth and at the length it was supposed to be again; her hair perfectly tamed; her heeled shoes snug on her feet. It was almost as if that hallway voyeur experience hadn’t just happened. But the look on Norma’s face gave it away. She looked so…relaxed. Content, happy, like a sudden rush of endorphins had just hit her. It did happen. It was real. And Norman had to pretend like everything was normal.  
He nodded, “Yes mother, everything is fine. I just…uh…I got a phone call from someone who says he’s with the town. Something about surveying the property or something, I’m not sure exactly what…”   
Norma’s face was bright. A small smirk came across her lips. No way that smile was for what he had just said. No, was she even listening? It was the afterglow. He was sure of it.   
Norma walked closer to him, “What would you like for lunch, Norman? I have to go to the grocery store, so we don’t have too many options. Grilled cheese okay?” She smiled an even bigger smile as she leaned down to Norman on the top of his head. “You’re so handsome, sweetheart.” She grinned as she walked over to the refrigerator and began to gather the necessary ingredients for Norman’s sandwich.  
She didn’t hear what he said. It was like she was in another land. And it was starting to irk him. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the simple fact that he had just seen his mother masturbating. That’s not something any son should have to witness. He wondered if that is why she’d been leaving him every day to “attend to chores.” Was this the reason she began this new schedule? Was this more important to her than working with him at the motel, together? Why would she want to leave him to go do that?  
It then hit him.  
The irritation he was feeling was suddenly all too familiar. It was the same sinking feeling that came over him any time he knew she would be going out with a man. The sickness he felt when he’d watch her leave the house in some other man’s car. It was what anyone else would call jealousy. Norman refused to use that word. He was protective, sure. Concerned for his mother, of course. But never jealous; but now the feeling was back, and he was starting to wonder why exactly that was.

The next day, Norman made it a point to lock up the motel lobby and be in the house by twelve-thirty. He wanted to prove to himself that he was wrong; that his mother would not be wasting her precious free time doing something so…selfish. So inappropriate. Norman climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house. When Norman saw his mother’s bedroom door in the same halfway open position it was the day before, he knew. He creeped close and glanced inside. Her blue floral dress was lifted enough to expose her hand in the same position he had seen it in the day before. She was at it again. Moaning, breathing, touching. Norman couldn’t believe it. What had gotten into his mother? Or was this a side of her she kept from him? No matter the thought that crossed his mind, he couldn’t pull himself away. He needed to see her in this; he needed to see it through until she was finished.   
And he did.   
For the next three days.   
It had become routine. He found himself checking his watch more often as the afternoons approached. There was a part of him that was beginning to look forward to the show his mother was unknowingly putting on for him.   
Day five was here and Norman decided to he wanted to know exactly how his mother began her act of self-pleasure. He waited until Norma was inside the house for about ten minutes before locking up and going in. He made sure to be quieter than usual now that he did not know where exactly his mother would be or what she would be doing. He approached the door; was it his imagination or was the door open a bit wider this time? He was careful to stay out of sight as he glanced over to his mother’s bed. This time, her dress was not pulled up. Her hands were not inside of her panties. No, this time her dress was completely off. Her hand was in between her legs, on her bare skin. Norman gulped, as an instant ping of arousal stirred inside of him. In front of him was his mother’s body, fully nude except for a satiny, black bra. Her legs were crossed, obstructing his view of her most intimate part. But that was all he needed to feel his cock start to swell. He had seen his mother undressed before, but this was different. What he was watching was a beautiful woman pleasure herself. For a second, he didn’t register that it actually was his mother in front of him. But the second he heard those soft whines of pleasure, he was brought back to reality. That was his mother’s voice. No mistaking it.   
Norman could feel his cock growing in his pants as he watched his mother touch herself. He tried to ignore the erection, he even tried physically pushing it down and away. But the more he watched, the more he stared at his beautiful mother naked, writhing, moaning, fucking herself with her own hand the more he knew there was no hope for him. He let his hand graze the outside of his pants. This was so wrong but what he was watching was so right. He gave his bulge a squeeze, causing a soft moan to escape his own lips. He watched as his mother moved her fingers in circles, occasionally dipping them inside of herself. It was almost too much for him. Almost.   
Until he heard something he never expected to hear. “Mmm, Norman…” his mother cooed softly. Norman’s eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly? Not possible.   
“Norman, baby…” There it was again. It was his name. His name coming from his mother’s lips as she fucked herself silly. That was all it took.  
Norman unbuttoned his pants and quickly unzipped the zipper. He didn’t have time to think or agonize over what was happening or what he heard. He just knew that he needed to touch. His hand freed his throbbing cock from his boxers and pants and he began to stroke, all the while keeping his eyes glued on his mother. His hand gripped his cock as it moved up and down, somehow seemingly synchronizing with his mother’s movements. That wasn’t surprising – they were the same person. Same heart. And apparently, same rhythm.  
Norma’s moans became more rapid, louder, and it sent waves of pleasure right to Norman. He watched intently as he jerked himself off, his own soft moans coming from his lips now.  
“Oh, mother,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.  
“Oh God, Norman,” Norma cried as her fingers began to move in and out of her pussy. In that moment, Norman could only dream of being the one to make her scream like that. But this would have to do.  
Norman had already learned how to tell when she was getting close. She had her tell-tale signs and he knew it was approaching. He was almost there as well, his cock pulsing hard as he stroked. He knew it wouldn’t be long.  
“Oh baby, oh Norman…Norman!” Norma moaned, her loudest moan yet, as she began to cum. It was all Norman needed to hear before he felt the last wave of pleasure hit him, followed by a throbbing, hard orgasm. He couldn’t control himself, he couldn’t hold himself back as he moaned, “God, mother! Yes, mother!”   
He was loud. There was no getting around that one. Norma heard his exclamation and it made her immediately jump up from the bed with a gasp, “Oh shit, Norman!” She immediately went to the door and slammed it.   
Fuck. He hadn’t meant to let himself be heard or seen. He was so lost in the moment that the words just fell out of his mouth.   
Norman gave himself one second to recover before tucking himself back in and fastening his pants. He quickly made his way to his own bedroom and shut the door behind him.   
Shit.   
Well. This was certainly going to be an interesting dinner conversation.


	3. Kinky Soulbates: Caught (Part 2)

Hours had passed since the encounter. Norman had made his way back to the motel office without making a sound, while Norma eventually emerged from her bedroom and went about the rest of her chores. They rarely went hours, especially this many, without seeing each other or speaking; but both knew that this was discussion that had to be had.   
As it neared six o’clock, Norman began to tidy up the motel office and set up for the following morning. The two guests staying at the Bates Motel were aware of how to get in touch with them, and any potential guest would see the posted phone number when they arrived. Norman finished by turning off the lamp and locking the office door behind him. Normally, he was eager to go home and have dinner with his mother. It was something he looked forward to daily. This time, though, his steps were slower, and his head looked to the ground. How would the discussion even go? Was she angry at him? Was she as embarrassed as he was? How on earth would they ever get back to their version of normal?   
Norma was at the stove stirring the home-made gravy she’d cooked for their dinner of meat loaf and mashed potatoes. It was one of Norman’s favorite meals. She hadn’t intended on cooking this tonight, but with what had happened, she thought it was the least she could do for her boy. The earlier moment left her feeling terrible. She felt like she’d hurt him, her precious baby, the one man in her life whom loved her more than anything. What he had witnessed was unacceptable and though a conversation wouldn’t repair it, it was all she could do. That, of course, and a good meal.  
Norman walked inside the house, immediately hit with the smell of his mother’s cooking. Meatloaf. At least he had that.  
When Norma heard the front door shut, she turned and waited for her son’s arrival.   
“Hi…hi, honey,” Norma said, a small, nervous smile appearing on her face when he finally approached.  
“Hello, mother,” he said, his voice low.   
“I made you one of your favorites.”  
He nodded, “Meatloaf. I could smell it when I walked in.” Norman took a seat in his usual chair. His stomach was in knots; he wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat. But pleasing mother always came first. He would do his best.  
Norma returned to the stove to mix her gravy again, before removing the hot loaf pan from the oven. She fixed his plate first, like she always did, and set it down in front of him. After making her own, she took her seat and without hesitation, began to speak.  
“Look honey, I think we need to talk about before,” she said as her eyes fixed on his face. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip, a nervous habit she often exhibited when dealing with uncomfortable situations.  
“What about, mother?” Norman asked, his eyes glued to his plate as his fork played around with the food in front of him.   
“I just…I don’t know what exactly you saw. What exactly you…- “She sighed. “I didn’t…” She stopped. She had been fixating on this discussion all day, yet, she had no plan. No script. She couldn’t even articulate her thoughts.   
Another sigh. “Are you okay, Norman?”  
He nodded, still avoiding her eyes. She wasn’t making this dreaded talk any easier. The least she could do was start it off right.  
“Honey, can you look at me? Please?”   
With that, Norman glanced up. The look on his mother’s face caused his stomach to flip. Her eyes, desperate and sad. Pleading, begging him for forgiveness. He’d seen that look so many times before. The look told him what her words could not.   
“Mother, it’s okay. I’m okay,” another confident nod. “We don’t really need to talk about it.”  
“Sweetheart, yes we do. What happened earlier is not something that should happen…ever, especially not between a mother and son.” She shook her head, “I didn’t know you were there…If you hadn’t called for me, I never would have known.”   
Called for her. Is that what she thought he had done? Had she not seen his pants unbuttoned and realized what he was doing? 

He set his fork down. “Mother, you didn’t see me?”

“No sweetheart, I didn’t see you until after I heard you call my name. I was hoping I was just hearing things or something but then I saw you and I just…” She put her face into her hands, shaking her head. “Look I know it must have been awkward. Traumatizing, even. I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”   
Norman averted his eyes again. If she hadn’t seen him, did she know how long he was there for? Was she even aware that he had heard her moaning his name? HIS name? Did she even have a clue? And why, why WAS she saying his name? Maybe it wasn’t for the reason he thought. Maybe he was wrong. He had to know.  
“Mother,” he started, softly, “I just want you to know that...” He stopped himself. Maybe it wasn’t necessary. Bringing this up would probably cause a rift between them.   
“What is it, Norman?” She pleaded, her voice cracking, her eyes still desperate to meet his. “Tell me.”   
“I can’t. Nevermind,” he said, shaking his head. “You know mother I am not feeling well, I think I’m going to go lie down.” With that, he stood from the table. He couldn’t do it. He needed to stop himself before he made it worse.   
“Norman, wait, please,” Norma said as she stood and immediately went to his side. “Please, honey. I know this is awkward, but we can work through this. Like we always do. I promise. I swear.” She brought a hand up to his cheek, resting it gently against his smooth skin. “Please,” she pleaded once again.   
“Mother, why were you saying my name?” Like word vomit, the words tumbled from his lips. There was no going back now. If she was so desperate to hear what he had to say, he’d say it. “I heard you.”   
Her hand dropped and her body shifted a few feet back. “You heard me?”  
He nodded. “I did, mother. I heard everything.”  
Norma’s cheeks began to flush. Not only had he seen her, naked, touching herself but he had heard her noises too. Her noises and his name on her lips. Well, this just amplified the tragedy even more.  
Tears formed behind her eyes, her face hot and burning. “Norman, I didn’t know you heard me.”   
“Well, I did mother and I want to know why.” He stated strongly. She wanted him to talk to her. Now, he needed his answers.  
“It was –.” She stopped. “I didn’t mean to.”   
“Oh really, mother?” She was lying through her teeth. There was no chance she had accidentally said his name like that. No way in hell. There was a reason and even if it wasn’t the reason he had secretly hoped for, there was something.  
“Norman, stop, yes.” She said, her eyes darting to the ground. “I guess you just popped into my head for a second or something.”  
Norman scoffed. Did she think he was that dumb? That naïve? “Mother, you’re lying to me.”   
The tears that had been building up behind her eyes began to fall down her reddened cheeks. She quickly wiped them as she pushed past her son and went to the living room. He followed.  
“Mother, you can’t do this. You started this conversation. You can’t just avoid it when it becomes uncomfortable for you.”  
She spun around, angry at what she’d just heard. “You think NOW it’s uncomfortable for me? You don’t think I’ve been feeling this way all day?” The tears continued as she sat down on the couch. “Forget it, Norman.”  
‘Typical Norma,’ he thought to himself. Manipulating him and avoiding feelings that she doesn’t want to feel. He wasn’t having it.  
“Mother, I asked you a question and I want an answer.” He looked down at her. She looked so small from this angle; so sad and broken. His heart was aching, but the rage he felt inside was only building. There was the conflict again. He loved his mother so much, more than anything or anyone he could dream of loving. But he hated when she did this. Hated when she held things back.  
Her eyes glanced up at him and then back down. She had no choice. There were no secrets between them, and it had to stay that way, for both of their sakes.   
She nodded and sighed, wiping a few tears from her still warm cheeks. “Fine,” she said softly. “Sit down.” The words came out in almost a whisper.  
Norman obliged. His heart was still thumping in his chest, but her submission caused him to relax his previously bunched fists and clenched jaw. He sat next to her and waited, quietly.  
“I did say your name,” her voice still barely audible. “I was…I was thinking about you.”  
Silence.   
“I love you, honey. I love you so much. And sometimes my love for you gets confusing. And sometimes I think of you in ways I shouldn’t.”  
Was this really happening? Norman swallowed hard as he looked at her. It was like she was inside his head, reading HIS own thoughts.   
Norma continued. “Sometimes when I feel the way I felt before…I imagine you and it just,” she shrugged, still refusing to look his way. “It makes me feel good.” Well, there it was. It was all out on the table now. She was sure he’d get up and run away any minute. Maybe pack a bag and leave her for a few days. Maybe move out and leave her for good.   
Norman was stunned again. Almost speechless. If only she knew his thoughts were similar and had been his whole life. If only she was aware of the constant state of confusion and guilt he was stuck in when it came to his love for his mother. She had confessed and now it was his turn.  
“Mother, I need to tell you something.”  
Norma’s eyes squeezed shut, almost as if to shield herself from the inevitable rage he would spew. She couldn’t look at him.  
“Please look at me,” he said. He waited. And waited. Norma ignored his request, her eyes still shut, her hands now wringing together nervously.   
“Mother,” he said, his voice softening as she gently touched his hand to her chin and turned her face towards him.   
Norma’s eyes opened reluctantly, a soft sigh coming from her mouth. Okay. He was okay. Maybe it wasn’t all bad news coming.  
With a deep breath, he began, “I feel the same way about you, mother. I think about you all the time. In times when I know I shouldn’t…”   
She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head.  
“Let me finish. Earlier today when I saw you I…I got…aroused. I started to touch myself, too. What you heard…it wasn’t me calling for you.”  
God, he couldn’t believe he’d just confessed his deepest, darkest feelings. He had been holding them in for years. But there they were. Out in the open.   
“You make me feel good, mother. Even if it’s just inside my own head. Today, I felt it. I…I liked it.”  
Her brow raised as she looked into his eyes. Although in the past she’d wondered about him - like the times she caught him staring at her body as she got undressed or the times they’d dance and his hand would briefly slip lower and lower down her back – she had convinced herself it was typical teenage boyhood. All teenage boys were like that. Even with their own mothers. Right? Maybe not.   
“You liked it?” she asked.   
He nodded, “Very much so.”  
Norma cleared her throat and turned her head to look back at the ground. Well. This was it. Everything was on the table.  
“Are you mad at me?” Norman asked. He was now the desperate one. Maybe she’d ask him to leave or better yet, kick him out. After all, he was over eighteen, technically an adult now. She had no legal responsibility to him anymore.  
“Baby, I’m not mad. I’m surprised. But I’m not mad.” She reached over and took his hand into hers. “I promise,” she said, her eyes meeting his again. She placed a soft kiss on his fingers.   
A chill ran through Norman’s body. His mother wasn’t angry at him. And she had sexual feelings for him. This was not what he had been expecting, at all. Still, what did this mean? Were they to continue living their lives as normal, knowing very well that they’d be thinking of one another like this? Could things ever go back to the way they were?  
“What now, mother?” he asked, his hand giving his mother’s a gentle squeeze.  
“One day at a time, honey,” she whispered. It was as if she knew his mind was racing with thoughts, questions, confusion. She knew it because her mind was doing the same exact thing. This was her son. Not only was it immoral, it was also probably illegal. The conflict within Norma’s heart was strong, though. More than her son, he was her lifeline. Her one and only. He is the person she can’t be without. How can that be wrong? How can a law decide their love, their unbreakable bond? How could they be denied their feelings? She didn’t want to make any sudden decisions or ponder too much on it. Instead, she looked back at him.  
“One day at a time,” she repeated, giving his hand another soft kiss.  
Her lips felt warm against his skin. Another chill radiated up his spine to his neck. He wondered if she thought about kissing his skin when she was lost in her own sexual thoughts. He wondered exactly what she had been thinking while she touched herself. There was no time like the present to try and find out. What if it was the last time, they ever discussed this?   
“Mother what were you thinking about me?”   
Ah, her always inquisitive little boy. The thought made her smile the smallest smile. She should have figured more questions would be coming. She started with a deep breath. “Well…I was kind of, I guess, imagining that you were there with me.” She looked over at him again. “I imagined you were there. I was thinking about your hands on me. Touching me.” She cleared her throat, giving herself a few seconds to collect herself. God, should she really be getting into detail with him like this?   
“What else?”   
His words broke her thoughts. He wanted more. What her boy wanted, her boy would get.   
“I was thinking of how it would feel to have you on top of me. To feel your skin against mine.” She sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking back to the moment. “I imagined your lips on me, too. On my mouth, my neck, my body…”  
Norman couldn’t help but gulp. Her words were starting a fire deep inside him. All the things she’d imagined were things he’d been wanting for so long.  
Norma opened her eyes to turn to look at him again. “I’ve always wondered what your lips would feel like.” Sure, they’d exchanged plenty of pecks on the lips in the past. Even kisses that lingered for a little too long. But never kisses in the way she’d wanted.   
“I have wondered that too, mother. So many times.”   
Norman inched himself closer to his mother, leaving practically no space between their bodies. He reached out to her, giving her his other hand. He needed to be touching her in any way he could.  
Norma turned her body ever so slightly, just enough to face him fully. She raised a hand to touch the side of his face, her fingertips gently stroking along his jawline. He was so beautiful. She’d always felt so lucky to have created such a beautiful boy. In this moment, something about him was different. She loved him so much. She just wanted him to know. She needed to show him. She slowly leaned herself forwards and met her lips to his. Her eyes drifted closed as she placed a kiss against his lips. She paused, not wanting to move too fast. She wanted to savor this, to memorize how his lips felt on hers.   
The kiss surprised Norman. He hadn’t been expecting it, but boy did he welcome it. As her lips touched his, he gently squeezed the hand that was still holding onto both of his. He needed to stay connected to her – by lips, by hands, he wanted it all. He never wanted to be apart again.   
After a few seconds, Norma parted her lips just enough to take in his. She was hungry for more, now, but needed to maintain self-control. Her hand slid from his jaw to the back of his head, gently pulling him closer to her. It felt so good. The kiss was sending waves all through her body, cold and hot spots everywhere, electric buzzing tingles. It was a feeling she’d truly never experienced, not with any other man, not ever. This is now she knew. Norman was her one and only and this proved it.  
Norman gave in as her lips parted and mimicked her as they kissed. He wanted to taste her mouth, and so he let his tongue slide gently past her lips and into her mouth. Fuck, she tasted delicious. It was all it took for Norman to know he was going to become addicted.   
As Norman kissed her harder, Norma couldn’t help but let out the softest moan. She brushed her tongue against his, desperate to feel more. To taste more. She needed more.  
She could feel arousal building in her lower belly. She pulled herself back just enough to look him in the eyes. How could she tell him that they would take it one day at a time and then suddenly tell him she needed to feel more of him? She would have to control herself.  
“Oh, mother,” Norman whispered with a content sigh. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you, honey. I love you so much,” she whispered back, her mouth moving to touch his again. As she let her lips rest against his, she pondered what to do next. She had never imagined them in this situation. It was so new and so frightening, but so very exciting. She deserved excitement, she decided. She deserved to feel good. It was decided.  
“Norman let’s go up to my room. We can eat later.”   
With that she stood, her hand never leaving his as she waited for him to follow suit. As he did, she gently pulled his hand with her as she led them up the stairs and into her bedroom. It was their sacred place, like their sanctuary. Whatever was going to happen next had to happen there.


	4. Kinky Soulbates: Caught (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have stuck around: thank you! This part will be the conclusion of this first story in the series. From here on out, you can expect one-shots. 😊

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Norma continued to lead Norman into her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door. There was no need for the door to be closed, as no one else was in the house. But in Norma’s mind, keeping the two of them enclosed together was just another way of blocking out the world; the world that would ultimately be unkind and unaccepting of them if this were to ever get out. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them in that room, but she knew she wanted it to be for them. Just the two of them.   
Norma guided them over to her bed and sat down, gently pulling Norman down next to her. She looked at him with a shy grin as she lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair, brushing some wild stray strands back onto his head. “Are you okay?” She asked.   
“I’m more than okay, mother,” he replied quickly. Their first kiss on the couch moments earlier was replaying in his head, over and over. He wanted more. He craved her so much already. He needed her.  
“Me too,” she said as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back, “I just want you to know that whatever happens between us…tonight or ever, really…I love you. I’m still your mother and I will always be there for you. I don’t want anything to change how we feel or how we act. I don’t want our lives to change.”  
Norman nodded. “I feel the same way.”   
Another smile as she nodded herself and looked over into his eyes. “Tell me what you’re thinking, Norman.” She didn’t want to push him by giving into what she wanted and initiating something more. She wanted to know where his head was at before she made any rash decisions.  
Norman took a second before answering. He was thinking about how bad he wanted to kiss her again, to touch her and give all of himself to her. He was eager, but he wanted to do his best not to show it. He wanted to prove to his mother that he was a man now; only a teenage virgin would pounce the way he was dreaming of doing. No, he would do this carefully.   
“I’m thinking about you, mother. About how beautiful you are.” He moved in to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I want to see you, mother.” He paused again before continuing, “All of you.”   
Norma was glad he was in the same headspace as she was. With a nod, she smiled and turned her body so her back was facing him. He knew what that was for – she needed her zipper pulled down. A job he’d helped her with so many times before, but this time he was doing it for his own benefit. This time, it was for him. Norman slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress as far down as he could get it with her still sitting on the bed. Norma then rose and slowly tugged off the floral dress until it slid down and pooled at her feet. She stood in front of him in one of her black silk slip dresses, one that she often wore under her dresses.   
Even seeing her in her slip made Norman’s heart thump. She was just exquisite. As she began to undress more, his eyes couldn’t help but widen a bit, as if that were going to help him see her more clearly.  
As she pushed the straps of her slip off her shoulders, she wiggled her body just a bit to help the dress slide down. She was thankful she’d taken off her pantyhose earlier in the day. All that was left was a matching bra and panty set, navy blue with hints of lace.   
Norman swallowed hard as he took in the scene in front of him. His mother was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. The most beautiful woman on the earth, he’d convinced himself. He only hoped he could somehow prove that to her.  
Norma smirked at her boy, taking notice of how his mouth seemed to be going agape and how his eyes were wider, more alert. She stopped her undressing. She had no problem revealing herself to him, but it was only fair that he did the same.  
“I want to see you too, Norman,” she said softly.   
With a nod, Norman rose from the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was silently cursing himself for wearing his professional manager clothing today. So. Many. Buttons. After what seemed like decades, his shirt was unbuttoned. He pulled the bottom of it from his pants and tossed it on the floor. He then moved to his belt, quickly undoing it and pulling it from the loops. He glanced over at Norma to see her watching his every move with a look on her face. He wasn’t exactly sure what that look was, but he knew he liked it. Belt off, he unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants, pulling them down and stepping out of him. Before his mother he stood, clad only in his black dress socks and boxers. For good measure, he removed his socks as well.   
The two of them stood face-to-face, skin bare except for the undergarments. They each took a few seconds to look the other’s, body up and down. Norma was familiar with her son’s body, at least, the parts of him that were showing right now. Still, she admired it; especially when she thought about how he was once a tiny newborn, weighing eight pounds, two ounces. How he went from that to THIS, she’ll never comprehend. But Norma loved it and she loved looking at him now.  
Norman couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming all over his mother’s body. It was rare that he saw this much of her. Even when he’d help her dress, most of her body was covered. But there she was, the navy blue garments highlighting the intimate parts of her, the rest of her skin, creamy and bare. She had the body of a goddess, small curves but in all the right places. Her skin tight, with a few faded stretch marks along her lower belly thanks to both himself and his brother. There were scars, but Norman loved them. He loved all of her. And he was getting impatient.  
She could see the look in his eyes once they stopped tracing her body. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, pulling it down and dropping it. She followed the motion by pulling down her panties and kicking them off once they reached her ankles. She was naked. Completely naked in front of her son. And all that she felt? Love. There was no embarrassment, no awkwardness. It felt so natural.  
Norman followed suit and removed his boxers. He couldn’t hide the fact that he had a bit of an erection. After all, what was in front of him did that to him. He looked over her breasts – supple, not too big, but a perfect size. They’d fit nicely in his hands, he thought to himself. His eyes drifted down below her belly. God, she was flawless. A small patch of hair directed him down to her beautiful pussy. Of course, he didn’t have the best view of it from that angle; but it only made him more excited to get to see more of it, up close. At least, he hoped.   
Norma noticed the erection. All she could think about was how perfect his cock was. It was a good size, certainly bigger than anyone she’d been with. Thick. Perfect. But she wasn’t surprised. The rest of her son was perfect. It would only make sense to have be perfect as well.   
Norma stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were touching now, Norman’s erect cock pressing against his mother’s stomach. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, “God I love you so much. You’re perfect, Norman. Absolutely perfect.”   
Norman’s hands began to shake ever so slightly, as he wrapped his arms around Norma’s waist. Between being so turned on and so nervous, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop his body from convulsing there on the spot. He took a deep breath before responding, “Mother. You’re the most perfect woman in this world. In the universe.” He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, her hands running down from his neck to his back; her nails pressing against his skin, which caused an immediate goose bump reaction. He pulled her even closer to him, his arms tightening around her waist. He could feel himself growing, he could practically feel the blood rushing to his cock as he kissed his mother. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His dream was coming true.  
Norma stopped to break the kiss to move them over to the bed. She pulled Norman down with her so that his body was resting on top of hers. It was better than she had been imagining earlier in the day. Though he was thin, the weight of his body felt heavy and it made her feel secure. Protected. Warm. It was heaven. As he settled his body on top of hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Even in this moment, before anything else was even happening, she just wanted him as close as possible. They could do this all night and she would be satisfied. She just wanted him right there with her.


	5. Kinky Soulbates: Hunger

Hunger. Hunger is what awoke Norman Bates at two o’clock that morning. A sharp pang from his stomach stirred him awake, as he slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to take in his surroundings. The first thing he became aware of was that his mother’s nude body was in his arms, her face pressed against his chest; her leg wrapped around his waist. It took him a minute to process, but then it dawned on him – they had experienced their first intimate encounter just hours ago. They’d had their first, true kiss. Followed by their first time making love. And now, their naked bodies were entwined, tangled up in each other. It was pure bliss. Norman sighed happily as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the top of his mother’s head. He closed his eyes, intending to fall back to sleep again, but opened them again when a loud growl came from his stomach. Right. He had missed dinner. Both of them had. Neither had the energy or desire to leave bed after their love making and eventually, they’d just drifted off. His stomach was empty and clearly in need of some food. But leaving his mother in this moment was not an option. He pulled her body tighter against him, his hand beginning to stroke her hair. He breathed in deep, the scent of her filling his nose. Her hair, her skin, all of it. He imagined heaven smelled like his mother. Clean, a hint of floral, a touch of soap. And of course, the scent of that newly discovered part of her. That glorious place between her legs. He hadn’t explored it nearly enough and he regretted it. As he thought about their earlier encounter, his mouth began to water. It was perfect. She was perfect.   
He moved his head to look down at her again. He was desperate to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to show her. Another growl from his stomach. He was hungry, but food wasn’t what he was craving anymore. It was his mother.   
Norman’s hand slid down from Norma’s hair to her back, tracing patterns of circles along her skin. God, she was so soft. Further down his hand went, reaching the curve of her ass, slipping down over it and to the back of her thigh. Every inch of her skin was like marble; milky and smooth. Just as his hand was returning up her body, Norma gently moved her body and in doing so, woke herself. She blinked slowly, the lamp behind Norman shining right onto her face. They hadn’t even turned it off. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked up to Norman, noticing he was awake as well.  
“Hi,” she whispered, her voice still groggy. “What time is it?”  
Norman glanced at his watch and replied, “A little after two.”   
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she said, her brain starting to slowly register what had happened. “I guess we were tired.” A smile traced her lips. “You okay? What are you doing awake?”   
Norman smiled. He was secretly happy she’d woken up. “I’m okay, mother,” he said with a nod. “I think my stomach woke me up. I’m feeling a little hungry.”   
Norma began to sit herself up gently moving out of his grip, “Oh honey, I’m sorry. We didn’t even eat,” she yawned, rubbing her still sleepy eyes. “Let me make you something.”  
Before his mother could move any further away, he stopped her, pulling her back down to him. “No mother, it’s all right. I don’t need food.”   
“Oh, Norman you poor thing. You must be starving. Please, I’ll make you something small,” her voice a little more awake now as she stretched her arms out, another yawn escaping her mouth.   
“No, no, mother. I promise. I’m okay,” he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaning in to kiss her lips ever so softly.  
“I don’t want you to be hungry,” Norma replied.  
Norman looked directly into her eyes. “Oh, I am hungry, mother. But for something else.” He wanted to taste her so badly. What better way to fulfill his hunger than with the delectable taste of the love of his life?  
Well, that woke her right up. Norma raised a brow. “Oh?” She didn’t want to assume what he meant, though she had her suspicions. “For what?”   
Without saying a word, Norman gently rolled his mother to her back. As he hovered above her, he said in a whisper, “For you, mother. Just you.”   
She was right. That was what he meant. And though she was still in a bit of a sleepy state, she was willing to go along with him and give him what he wanted. She couldn’t deny that she wanted it too. She smiled up at him and lifted her hands to touch his face. She gently pulled him down to her; she missed his mouth and his kisses already. She kissed him hard, desperate to taste his mouth again. Norma didn’t want to admit how much she enjoyed kissing him, but boy did she ever.   
Norman welcomed the kiss and returned it with just as much passion. His hands slid down her body to caress her sides, applying just a bit of pressure as he massaged her skin, every so often giving her body a gentle squeeze. He pulled back from her lips and moved down to kiss along her neck, followed by her chest, and then down to her breasts. He hadn’t spent any time on them earlier and it was time to explore her. His right hand moved up to cup one, while his mouth went for the other; his lips wrapped firmly around her nipple, slipping his tongue out to draw circles around it. It elicited a moan from his mother, which only urged him on more. He did it again, his finger thumbing and teasing her other nipple. Her skin tasted as fantastic as he’d imagined. He moved to squeeze both breasts, looking up at her face as he spoke. “You are beautiful, mother.” Norman would never stop telling her. He couldn’t. She had to know. He dipped his head back down to move his mouth to her other breast now, taking it into his mouth, flicking his tongue; sucking; teasing. Norma’s back arched up to him, his mouth feeling so fucking good. He was so good with his mouth. Not that it surprised her. Her boy was always great at whatever he set his mind to. Norma’s thoughts were interrupted by a gentle bite at her nipple, causing her to gasp and arch herself again.   
“Do you enjoy this, mother?” Norman asked teasingly. It was obvious that she liked what he was doing. He wanted to hear her say it. Before giving her a chance to answer, he sucked hard at her nipple again.   
“Oh – fuck,” she responded. It slipped out. Norma was not the biggest fan of using profanity and she tried to avoid it whenever possible. However, when it came to her pleasure, it was harder to hold back. She hoped Norman wouldn’t mind.   
Did he mind? Oh no. He enjoyed hearing her talk like that, say those naughty words, especially in a moment like this. “What was that, mother?” He asked, moving back to her other breast to repeat the same thing on that side. His eyes looked up at her as he gave a nibble.  
Norma gasped again, louder this time as she cried out, “Yes, Norman, God…Yes.”   
Norman smirked. Perfect. He gave her breasts one last kiss each before kissing between them and then down her taut belly. He stopped in certain spots to lick, suckle and tease, all the while moving his hands along the rest of her body. He wanted to touch every inch.   
As he made his way further down, he inhaled deeply. He could smell her arousal. Though he couldn’t put a name to what she smelled like, he knew it was something familiar to him. Delicious and warm. And God, was he hungrier than ever. He kissed along her lower belly, skipping over her pussy entirely to move to her thighs. A bit of a tease, he was. She let him know this as she groaned and lifted her hips up, silently pleading for him to return.   
“It’s okay, mother,” he said against the skin of her thigh. “I’m getting there.”   
She couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Yep, he knew her. He already knew the signs of her arousal. She should have figured. Her hands moved down to run through his hair, keeping a gently grip on his head as it moved along both of her thighs. She exhaled, sighing a happy sigh as she took in the moment. It was ecstasy. Like nothing she’d ever experienced.  
“Mother,” Norman whispered. “I’m so very hungry. I’m so hungry, mother,” he said, a bit of a growl coming through now.   
Norma immediately moved to prop herself up on her elbows. She wanted a better view of him. She needed to see this. “Yeah, baby?” She asked.   
He didn’t answer her. Instead, he moved his mouth straight to her center, taking another deep breath in before running his tongue up and down her slit.   
Norma’s body shivered. “Mmm…,” she exhaled, trying her best to keep her eyes focused on him, though the pleasure she was feeling made her want to throw her head back and close her eyes. She wouldn’t do it, though. She wanted to watch.  
“So very hungry,” Norman said against her lower lips. Again, his tongue made its way up and down. He wasn’t the most experienced and he was aware of it. He was basing his actions off her cues; if she showed any sign of discomfort, he would stop and try something else. He had to learn her as best he could. He never wanted to learn anything more.   
His tongue moved further up as he found her clit. When he hit the spot, her body twitched, her mouth unable to keep quiet, “Oh, yeah, Norman. Yes, baby…” She moaned, one hand sliding back down to grip his hair.  
Good. That was working. He flicked his tongue over the spot again, quicker this time and with more force. Norma gave his hair a little tug as she moaned. He was doing so well. “Keep going, Norman.”   
“Of course, mother,” he replied as he moved to take her clit into his mouth with a suckle. Mmm. It was like a perfectly ripened cherry. He pulled back to kiss it, before going in for another delicious suck.   
“Fuck, Norman!” Norma exclaimed, louder now, giving another tug to his hair. She was coming undone in her son’s mouth. In the past, she’d spend so much time in her own mind agonizing over those impure thoughts she had. She had considered going to confess her sins to a priest, or at least to a therapist. But now, in this moment, the thought her own son going down on her added fuel to that fire already burning deep inside of her. She loved it.   
Norman slid his tongue back down again, moving it up and down her lips teasingly. “Mother, I’m so very hungry.” He stated. “And you taste so delicious.”   
There was so much more to taste.  
Norman brought his fingers to her lips and gently parted them, giving his tongue just enough room to slip inside and taste her, really taste her. He licked his lips in anticipation before diving in, his tongue pushing as deep as he could go. He flicked it around inside of her, desperate to get a taste of every inch. His tongue darted in and out of her, while his thumb moved up to rub circles around her clit.   
“Oh my God, Norman. Norman…yes, God…yes…” Norma’s was losing her breath, the feeling of Norman fucking her with his tongue almost too much to bear. Her back arched, her hips bucking as her free hand moved to grip the side of the mattress. She was getting close.  
Norman continued moving his tongue, in and out, up and down, stopping every now and again to suckle on her clit. He made sure to breathe in deeply, to swallow his saliva, not wanting to miss any chance to taste her more. Her taste was in his mouth and he wanted to keep it that way.   
Norma groaned, a groan from deep within her throat. “Fuck, Norman. Just like that.” She moaned, pushing herself closer to his face. “Just like that, baby. I’m so close.”   
Norman didn’t speak, although he was dying to tell her everything he was feeling in that moment. He just did as mother said and continued on. He wanted to make his mother cum. That was his goal here and damnit, he was going to do it.  
“Baby I’m…I’m going to cum, Norman.” Norma’s hand gripped his hair harder as she pulled his face as close as humanly possible, his nose now diving right into her skin as he worked his tongue and his finger over her. The feeling of her hand tugging and pulling his hair egged him on even more.   
Within seconds, Norma’s body began to shake, to twitch, as she cried out, “Norman! Norman, fuck, Norman!” Her orgasm began to take over her body, waves erupting inside of her, heat shooting through her body all the way down to her toes. If asked later, she’d swear she saw stars and fireworks in that moment.   
Norman didn’t stop; he kept his face still to allow her to move in the way her body needed to. His tongue continued to move along her and lap up the extra wetness that was now there.   
As Norma’s body stilled, she relaxed her arms, letting them fall to her side. Her body flattened and her head hit the pillow with a thump. She breathed out hard, giving herself time to catch her breath and return to a calm state.   
Norman lay still between her legs, his face now far enough away that he could look at her in her state of bliss. He was proud that he had done that and so quickly, too. He licked his lips. He wanted to savor her.   
Norma, finally breathing at her somewhat normal rate, propped herself up again so she could look at him. Her beautiful, wonderful, amazing son. She smiled, admiring the gleam of her wetness on his face. He looked so proud of himself, as he should. “Give me a kiss,” she said to him.   
He obliged, scooting up to press his wet lips to hers. He gave her a few quick pecks, before finalizing it with a real kiss. He wondered if she could taste herself; if she enjoyed the taste like he did. He pulled away to look into her eyes. He’d gotten a taste. An appetizer. But he wasn’t satisfied. “Mother, I’m still hungry,” he said, with a hint of a boyish whine.   
Norma giggled. “Honey. I told you you needed real food,” she said as she started to, once again, get up and go to the kitchen for him.  
She still didn’t get it? He stopped her again, but silently this time. He kept his hands on her as he shuffled his body back down the bed and in between her legs again.  
Norma looked at him and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Norman, I think you need something real, now.”   
He shook his head, his hands now gripping her thighs as he dipped his head back down. This time, there was no slow tease. He jumped right back in, immediately capturing her clit in his mouth.  
Norma squirmed as his mouth touched her. She was still feeling sensitive after the earth-shattering orgasm he’d given her. Her refractory period wasn’t quite over yet, but Norman seemed determined.   
“Ooh,” escaped her mouth as she squirmed again. The moan was part pleasure, part slight discomfort as her overly sensitive clit was being tongued. She laid back again and tried to relax herself. She wanted this again, of course she did. Norma wasn’t used to a man treating her so well in the bedroom; even the “good” experiences she’d have were mediocre for her at best. No one had ever cared about her pleasure, no one had worked hard to make sure she was satisfied. No one. It was about time she got this.   
Norman continued licking over her, now using two fingers to push inside of her. His tongue stayed focused on her clit as he pounded into her with his fingers. He glanced up at her, “How’s that, mother?” He asked.   
“So…so good, baby,” she sighed, sucking in deeply as his fingers pushed deeper into her. It did feel incredible. Her sensitivity became more bearable as he worked her over more and more. Soon, she was crying out again, gripping the bed on either side of her as she succumbed to her own pleasure. When she was able to speak again, she started, “God, honey. You’re so good. Come up here, come let me hold you.”   
Norman didn’t move. “But mother, I’m starved.” He didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t give up this moment.   
Norma paused. The tone of his voice reminded her of a spoiled child who wanted yet another piece of cake. And yet, something about his plea was endearing. It wasn’t that she didn’t want more. He was making her feel so good. Was there really harm in letting him take care of her one last time? She pondered for just a second before smirking and shaking her head. “Are you now?” she said sarcastically. She decided to play into him, “Sweetheart you just ate.” She didn’t mean for it come out so…raunchy. Too late now, though.  
“But mother…. please. I need it. I’m still so hungry.”   
Norma chuckled and plopped back down on the bed. She would be silly to say no to another around, although she was sure this would be the last her body could take.   
When Norma finished for the third time, exhausted, she could barely speak. She was so, so sensitive that she was sure any touch would sting. This time, Norman didn’t ask but helped himself to another taste of her. The second she felt his tongue on her, her entire body twisted, her legs attempting to shut to shield her from anymore.  
“Honey, I can’t…it’s too much.”   
“But I though you liked it,” Norman said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.   
She sat up to look down at him, those big blue puppy dog eyes staring back at her. The look on his face almost made her want to give in to him. “I do like it, sweetie, I love it. This was the best I’ve ever had. I’m just tired,” she said reassuringly. He had a lot more to learn, but she was happy to be the one to guide him through it. In time, he would understand.   
With a nod, Norman climbed back up and took his spot back right next to her. His arms immediately wrapped around her body as he nuzzled his nose to hers. Norma smiled and she placed one last soft kiss on his lips. This new journey of theirs was going to be interesting, that was for sure. As she closed her eyes, she sighed happily, her entire body exhausted but relaxed as she quickly drifted off to sleep.  
Norman watched her until he was sure she was asleep, wanting to see himself that she was fully satisfied, happy, and peaceful. And though his cravings were still there, he knew he’d get his fill again soon.


	6. Kinky Soulbates: Steam

As Norman Bates emerged from his bedroom that morning, his eyes were immediately drawn to the small puffs of steam seeping from underneath the bathroom door. What he heard confirmed his thought: the bath. Someone was running a bath. Though his brother Dylan was staying at he and his mother’s home for the time being, the condensation clouds drifting towards him told him all he needed to know. It was mother. Norma Bates liked her baths ridiculously hot and Norman wasn’t quite sure why. Oh, that woman. Didn’t she know how damaging that was for her skin?   
Norman’s brother had been staying with them for over a week now, giving Norma and Norman little-to-no alone time together. Norman tried his hardest to convince his mother that it could be done, but Norma’s anxiety surrounding the situation far exceeded her sexual need. Their sneaky kisses only got Norman so far. He was in a mood and had been since their routine had been interrupted.   
After taking a quick glance around to ensure that Dylan was nowhere to be seen, Norman approached the bathroom door. He opened it slowly, the old door creaking louder the more it opened. The steam hit his face as he entered the room. ‘Really, mother?’ he thought to himself as he shut the door behind him, trapping them both inside what seemed like the fiery depths of hell.   
Norma Bates was standing at the sink, her light blue satin robe encasing her body, covering every inch of her but her bare feet. A cotton pad in her hand moved to swipe across her eye, removing any bit of leftover make up still stuck on from the evening before. As she heard the door creak, she turned her head and smiled when she saw Norman.  
“Hi, honey,” she said, as she turned back to focus on herself in the mirror. “I set breakfast out for you. I just want to get myself ready for that meeting I have today. You don’t mind eating by yourself today, do you?” She said as she looked at him again quickly before turning back. “I’m sorry, honey. I’m just so nervous.” Norma continued to speak, blabbing on about some thing, some guy, some important task at hand. Norman couldn’t focus on what she was saying; his mind was elsewhere.   
Norman stepped behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror. Norma stopped talking, sighing softly, “I’m sorry, Norman. I’m just a little frazzled today.” Silently, Norman took another step closer to his mother. God, it was so hot in there. Norman’s sweater choice was probably a bad idea in this situation – it was one of his thicker knits, perfect for a blustery day but absolutely imperfect for a time like this. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead; he wondered how his mother was able to breathe in that heavy satin. Norman pivoted and moved to turn the bath water off.   
When Norma realized Norman hadn’t said a word, she frowned. “Honey. Are you okay?” Norman’s eyes stayed glued to hers in the mirror as he brought his hand around her waist to untie her robe. Norma stood still, unsure of his next move. She was curious; cautious however, given their current living situation. She knew that he knew how she felt. And yet, she wasn’t stopping him.  
Still silent, he brought both hands up to her shoulders to push the robe from her body. His eyes never once looking away from hers.   
“Norman,” she said, her voice barely audible. It wasn’t a warning, like she’d been giving him any time he got a little too handsy with her with Dylan around. No, it wasn’t that. It wasn’t necessarily a question, either. There was no need to ask what he was doing. No, the way his name rolled off her tongue was a mixture of a few things – apprehension, desire, and a dash of unease. She wasn’t sure what his next move would be. It made her nervous, but excited at the same time.  
Norman pushed the robe down her body until it hit the floor. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over her body, first in the reflection and then over her back and down her legs. He had missed her body; missed her. The touching and holding and caressing. It was only been a few weeks into their newfound intimacy when Dylan bombarded their lives unannounced. They were still learning one another and he hated that it had to be put on pause.   
He stepped closer to her, her bare skin now against his body. Again, his eyes returned to hers in the mirror; Norma swore they were a darker shade of blue now. Darker, a hint of…something. Mischief. Menace. Something she rarely saw. Norma nervously took her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked back at her son, unsure of what to say or do. She just stood still.  
Without warning, Norman’s right hand slinked around her waist, and roughly pulled her hard against him. Norma couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp; she certainly hadn’t been expecting such a quick maneuver.   
Not one inch of space between them now and Norma could feel it all – the rough, itchy texture of his wool sweater against her shoulders; the cool metal of his belt buckle on her lower back; the leather of his watchband on her hip as his arm tightened. He had her locked in tightly. Norma kept her eyes on him in the mirror. She was happy most of the steam had faded away; she could see them almost perfectly now from their heads down to just below her breasts, right where the mirror ended. She needed to keep her eyes on him. He could be so unpredictable.   
Norman gripped her tightly as he moved a knee to nudge Norma’s thigh’s apart. Another gasp from his mother’s lips. Ah, so she did like this. This week of torture wasn’t just affecting him after all. His free hand moved from her belly down between her legs. He teasingly brushed his hand against skin, letting his fingers just barely touch her. Norma sighed, one of pleasure this time. She let her body relax a bit, but Norman quickly rectified that by squeezing her tighter. She had been in control all week. It was his turn.  
Norma was a bit startled, certainly not expecting the roughness her son was imposing on her. Their sexual desires, kinks, boundaries - a lot of it had been discussed since their journey began. Neither of them had yet stepped out of the realm of “normal” – until now. She was open to it, she wanted to experience it, but she hadn’t expected it so soon.   
“Norman…” she said again, her voice still soft and hesitant.   
Norman brought his teasing hand back up, his eyes burning holes into her reflection as he took his own two fingers into his mouth, giving them a wet coating before bringing them back down. Without a word, Norman slipped his fingers right inside of her, pushing in with a sense of urgency.   
“Ohh, God, Norman,” she blurted out in a soft moan. She watched his face still, trying her best to keep her composure.   
She was so wet. So she had been just as needy as him this whole time, he thought to himself. She was just a pro at hiding it, like so many other things. The thought irritated him. Why did they have to suffer all week when he’d offered perfectly acceptable solutions to their little problem? The thought only made Norman work his fingers inside of her harder, still pulling her against his body as close as he possibly could. His index and middle finger pushed deeper and deeper, her wetness coating his hand.   
“Mmm…Oh my – Oh, Norman…” Norma moaned louder now, unable to hold it back as his fingers fucked her hard and deep. She was getting louder. That simply would not do, what with how nervous she’d been about Dylan catching them.  
Norman let her body go so he could use that hand to go up to her mouth, gently cupping over it as he shook his head. Finally, his first word: “Quiet, mother,” he said, his voice soft in pitch but harsh in diction.   
It was almost a little frightening.  
But she obliged, his hand still resting on her mouth as his fingers pounded her. She wanted nothing more than to scream, to let her pleasure take over her body and her mouth; but she couldn’t.  
Norman’s position wasn’t working. Not for him. He slid his fingers out of her and moved his hand to behind her back. Certainly, he’d have much better access from this angle. He gently bent her forward ever so slightly, so that her hands could rest on the sink, while also giving him better access to his target area. He used his foot to part her legs even farther apart now. Ah, perfect.   
Without a word, Norman pushed his fingers back inside of her, now coming from underneath her. This was ten times better; he could move more freely, in and out, hard and soft, whatever he wanted. Because as much as this was for her, his dear, sweet, perfect mother – it was mostly for him.  
Norman stared at her in the reflection, watching as the muscles in her face twisted and turned as continued to finger fuck her.  
Through his hand, she began to moan again, even louder now that he had changed his angle. It was unbearable.   
Norman’s hand gripped her mouth tighter, suctioning to her skin. “Mother,” he said into her ear, his voice deep. “I said quiet.” He emphasized his words by giving her face a just a little squeeze. He needed to keep her quiet on the off chance that Dylan was now lurking around.   
Norma nodded, submissive to his demands. The moans she could get out with his hand covering her were staggered, soft, desperate. Her eyes matched that desperation as she looked at him in the mirror, her hands gripping the sink tightly.   
Norman leaned forward onto her, giving himself more leverage. His fingers moved harder, faster, every now and then coming all the way out and slamming all the way back into her. Though only her eyes were visible, he could tell that she needed to cum. Her eyes said it all – desperate, yearning. Almost pathetic, in a way. That she let her son get her to such a weakened state. It was Norman’s ammunition at times, which he hated admitting. Except in times like these. He loved it.   
Suddenly, he stopped, his hands dropped as he took a step back. He watched her for a second, staring as she breathed harder now that his hand was gone. She was so dramatic, acting as if he wasn’t letting her breathe. He almost chuckled – but he held it back. He loved her. He loved her more than anything, but damn, the woman was ridiculous at times.  
Norman moved back over to the bath and turned the handle to the hottest possible setting. He needed to drown out the noises that were bound to come from her mouth; that, and he wanted to make sure her bath was perfectly warm by the time she was ready to get in.  
He returned to her now, moving back into the same position. He leaned into her ear, his breath hot against her skin, “Are you ready, mother?” He asked, though it wasn’t a question to him. He didn’t need her answer. And he proved that by immediately returning to his previous spot, his fingers back where they belonged - inside her dripping, aching pussy.   
“Norman!” She screamed. That one was loud. That may have been loud enough for others to hear, even over the sound of the water running.   
Norman gritted his teeth as he returned his other hand to cup her mouth again. “When will you learn, mother?”   
She could barely take it as his fingers continued, her legs feeling weaker by the second. The steam from the hot water surrounded them now, fogging up the mirror. Norma didn’t dare move her eyes even as their reflection began to disappear from her sight.   
“Now, mother,” he said against her ear harshly, “Can you promise to be a good girl?”   
Norma nodded immediately, half listening to what he was saying. She just wanted to fucking cum already.  
Norman nodded in response and rested his hand on her shoulder, putting all his effort into his other arm, wrist, fingers; he knew he’d be sore from this one. It was all worth it, though.  
“Do you want to cum, mother?” He asked, squeezing her shoulder.   
“Yes, Norman,” she said breathlessly. Quietly. Good, she was learning.  
It was time to egg her on.   
“I can’t hear you, mother,” he said, a small smirk appearing on his face.   
“Ye….yes,” Norma replied, a bit louder. It was hard to concentrate; she was so worked up and now so hot. Her skin was starting to sweat.   
“Mother,” he demanded as he pulled his fingers from her completely. “I said: do you want to cum?”   
She was catching on to his game. And at this point, she’d do whatever it took.  
“Yes, Norman,” she answered. “I want to cum, Norman. Please, Norman. Please,” she pleaded with him and then suddenly, felt his fingers back inside of her, pounding away, deep inside. She didn’t care anymore. She cried out, louder, cursing, screaming his name as she felt his fingers fuck her into oblivion.  
Norman, without hesitation, gripped her face again. It was what he wanted. He wanted to push her to that point so he could re-gain control. He pushed his hand against her mouth, muffling her cries as he worked her body to orgasm. The mirror was completely fogged now, only a shadow of their bodies visible as they moved.  
“Good girl, mother,” he whispered into her ear as she came, hard and wet on his fingers. Her body twitching and shaking against him; her hands gripping the sink as tight as possible. It was an orgasm like no other and his words were only making it stronger.  
Norman slowed his pace, stopping once he felt Norma’s body calm. He stood behind her, not moving for a full minute or so. His senses were back to normal and her was hyperaware of them all - the extreme heat of the bathroom returned surrounding him, warming his body again; the running water suddenly loud and obnoxious; the steam from the water blurring his vision as he tried swatting it away; the scent of her bubble bath filling his nose. And for complete sensory fulfillment, Norman slid his fingers out and brought them to his mouth, wanting to taste all of her that he could. He made sure to clean them well with his tongue. He didn’t want to lose a drop. He gently spun his mother to face him, his demeanor changed completely as he gave her his signature boyish grin. He leaned in to place a delicate kiss on the corner of her mouth, before stepping back to look her in the eyes. She looked satisfied. Relaxed. Ready to take on the day. It seemed as though he walked in on her at just the right time.  
With another kiss, now on the forehead, Norman whispered to her. “Tonight, mother.” With that, Norman spun around and walked out of the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him.   
Norma knew exactly what he had meant. And finally, she was in agreement.


	7. Kinky Soulbates: Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Contains very light, like barely there, BDSM.

He wasn’t sure how she’d made it down the basement stairs without him hearing her. The clunk of her heels on the old wooden steps usually gave her away - if the creaking of the cellar door didn’t do so first. Then again, Norman Bates was deeply wrapped up in his newest venture: a pygmy rabbit – rare, endangered in other states and in perfect condition. Norman had practically squealed when he found it just outside the motel two days ago. Norman hadn’t had a passion project like this in quite a while. Much of his free time was spent in the basement lately, for hours on end, only stopping when it was time to eat or when his exhaustion overtook him.   
Yes, he must have been that intently focused on his work to not hear his mother sneak up behind up and place her soft, slightly cold, delicate hand over his eyes. His body gave a slightly jump, truly startled by the sudden touch. “Mother!” He said with a gasp, followed by a chuckle, “Mother, you scared me. I didn’t even hear you come down.”   
“How’d you know it was me?” Norma asked, her mouth close to his ear.   
“Oh, I’d know those hands anywhere, mother,” he said. It was true. He’d be able to tell her touch by the slightest tap of her pink finger.   
Norma frowned. “Norman you’ve been down here all night. I’m getting lonely up there without you, you know. I feel like I haven’t seen you in two days.”   
He could tell she was pouting. He knew that tone of voice all too well. “I’m almost done, mother. I should be done with it by tonight.”  
‘Almost,’ she thought to herself. Huh. Who was he to “almost” his mother? Especially when she was feeling so lonely, so needy. No, no, that wouldn’t do. Luckily, she’d prepared for this. With a smirk, she pulled off the sheer, red scarf she’d had draped around her neck. “Well you know honey, sometimes almost isn’t enough for me.” She moved to tie the scarf around his eyes, replacing her hands with the delicate fabric. She tied it with a tight knot and spun him around on the stool so she could get a good look at her handiwork.   
“Red is a gorgeous color on you, Norman,” she said, smirk not leaving her face.  
“Mother…” Norman couldn’t help but giggle. “What are you doing?” He could only see a shadow of her, and just barely at that. What a little trickster, she was.   
“Just trying to find a way to get you focused on something else other than that animal.” She moved close to him, her hands resting on his knees. “I’ve been so lonely, Norman,” she said with a dramatic sigh.   
Norman shook his head. He was starting to feel a little tired anyway. “Okay mother, you win. I’ll call it a night,” his hands went for the makeshift blindfold around his head but were quickly stopped by Norma’s hands. She was feeling devious.   
“Oh no, honey. It doesn’t work that easily.” She sighed again, putting her hands back on his knees and moving them up his thighs. “All day yesterday. Barely a word…you came to bed so late…” Her hands reached his upper thighs, giving them a little squeeze. “Today…you missed lunch and dinner…Do you know how unenjoyable dinner is when it’s just Dylan and me? I’ll give you a hint: it sucks.”   
Norman frowned. He knew she was being dramatic, maybe with a little classic Norma Bates Manipulation thrown in; but his guilt surrounding his mother was always there and came through whenever he knew he had disappointed her. “I’m sorry, mother. I guess I have been a little preoccupied.”  
“I know it’s what you love to do, honey. I know you’re really excited about this but…” She leaned in closer to him, her hands moving from his thighs to his crotch. She left her hands there as she whispered to him, “I need you, Norman.” She moved to place a kiss on his neck, just beneath his earlobe – one of his most sensitive spots, she’d recently learned. “Mother needs you.”   
Instant chills ran over his skin - between her words, her voice, her hands right there where they were. “Oh mother,” he said softly. “Okay, let’s go, come on.” He started to stand but was met with the force of her hands pushing him back onto the stool.  
“No,” she said again. This time, she was in control which was the precise reason she’d wanted him blindfolded. It was her turn. “My terms, Norman.”  
He nodded with some hesitation. He couldn’t imagine what she had in mind and not being able to see wasn’t helping his situation much.   
Norma took one of his hands and brought it against her body, first on her chest and down over her breasts. Norman raised a brow underneath the scarf, “Mother, where’s your shirt?” She smirked and continued to move his hand down her body, along her bare skin until she reached the spot – his spot, the place he loved being so damn much. His covered eyes widened as he felt him move her hands against her, feeling immediate wetness. “Mother, you’re…” He almost couldn’t believe what he was feeling. His mother was never the type to leave her bedroom without at least a robe on, especially when other people were in the house. This was…. new. But he had to admit, extremely exciting. He could feel the blood rushing between his legs now, the beginnings of a hard-on forming in his pants.   
Norma didn’t bother to finish his sentence, instead, she pushed his hand up against her harder, grinding softly against his palm. “Mmmhmm, Norman. I told you. I’ve been so lonely without you. I had to resort to this,” she sighed, already feeling intense pleasure just with his hand between her legs.   
“Mother, can I take this off? I want to see you.” He asked, not daring to try and take it off without asking again.  
The chuckle that came from his mother’s mouth was almost sinister. She was in a teasing mood and he could sense it. “Oh, honey. You see, I want a lot of things too. I should say, I’ve been wanting a lot from you the past few days and you just haven’t been there for me.” Norma leaned into his neck again, giving him a soft bite right in his spot.   
Norman groaned. He was already frustrated, and it had only just begun. “Mother…” He just wanted to look at her, to admire that body of hers that he found so perfect. To see her face, to watch her in her ecstasy.   
“My rules, Norman. Consider this your apology.” Norma pulled away from him, dropping his hand as she stepped back. “I’m sure you’d like what you saw…if you could…” She teased, an evil grin forming on her lips as she took her own hands and ran them along her body. The sound of her hands touching her own skin was audible enough for him to hear, which is just what she wanted.   
“Oh Norman,” she continued, her hand now between her own legs. “I wish you could see what you’re doing to me, sweetheart…” She slipped a finger inside of herself, and then two, moving them in succession until he could hear it, hear just how dripping wet she was inside – and hear how she and only she got the honor of touching the place he wanted to touch so badly. She moaned, her own fingers bringing her pleasure; but the idea of teasing and torturing him making it so much more intense. “All I’ve wanted you to do these past few days is fuck me, Norman.”   
He felt his cock twitch. He loved when she talked like that, so raw and vulgar. She was becoming more comfortable talking dirty and expressing to him just what she wanted. Each time she did, it sent shocks of electricity right through him. Her voice and her words did almost as much as her touch did. “I’m sorry, mother. Come here, let me,” he said, extending his arms her way.  
God, he was so sweet. He was such a good boy. In that moment she almost felt bad for teasing him like this. Almost. “I said my rules, Norman.” She could see the bulge in his pants was growing and she couldn’t help but smirk again. “I can see you’re ready for it, though.”   
Norma inched closer to him again and landed her hands right on his crotch again, giving him a little squeeze through his pants. “Honey, you’re so ready, aren’t you?”  
“Ye-…” He could barely get it out, “Yes, mother,” he said in a groan. He wanted more of her and not knowing what she was doing next was killing him.  
Another squeeze. “What do you want, Norman, hmm?” Norma bit down on her lip in anticipation. She could see his desperation growing – quite literally – as well as hear it in his voice.   
“Want you, mother…” he said, another groan escaping his lips as she squeezed his cock again.   
“Well, the funny part is I wanted you too…” She began to undo his belt, slipping it from each loop before pulling it off completely. “I wanted you so badly.” Next, she moved on to unbutton his pants. “All I wanted was you to fuck me and fuck me hard, Norman Bates.” He moaned, his cock absolutely straining inside of his boxers. Zipper down, now, and she helped to wiggle his pants down just low enough to get him free. “But I had to wait, Norman. I had to wait and wait and wait for you and even after I waited, I didn’t get what I wanted.” Next, she moved onto his boxers, giving them a rough tug down. “Is that any way to treat your mother, Norman?” She stopped as she waited for his reply.   
Norman sat there, feeling utterly helpless; unable to see her, his cock rock hard and ready for his mother’s touch. He could barely get the words out. “No,” he said softly.  
Oh no. That wouldn’t do. She brought a hand to his cheek and gave it a slap – soft enough to not hurt him, but hard enough to know she meant business. He had expressed to her in their conversations that he wanted her to be rough with him. He needed it, at times. The instant he felt the sting from the slap, his body twitched - as if his cock could get any harder. But he swore it did.   
“Louder, Norman.” She stood close, waiting to deliver the next slap if he didn’t obey her.  
“No, mother,” he said again, at a more appropriate volume. “That’s no way to treat you.”  
“Better,” she said. Without warning, Norma climbed on top of him, using the table behind him to balance herself on his lap. With her legs around his waist and his cock underneath her, she slowly began to grind her body against him. Her arms moved to wrap around his body but when he tried to do the same, she pushed them away. “No touching, Norman.”   
“Mother, please,” he groaned, the feeling of her wet cunt on his cock already too much to take. He wasn’t even inside of her yet. “Please let me touch you.”  
There was no doubt that she wanted his hands on her body, all over it, in fact. But she was staying strong. “My rules, Norman,” she repeated as she gripped him tighter, pressing her chest against his tightly.  
Norman groaned – he was frustrated but simultaneously so turned on. It was a wicked combination to be dealing with. Only mother could get him to this state. She was the only one he’d ever allow to do this to him.   
Norma found her perfect position – her clit against his hard, throbbing cock – and she began to rock her hips. “Ooh, Norman…” She leaned in to place delicate, teasing kisses on his neck, up his throat, back down to the other side.   
It was all so much. Not being able to touch her was killing him, never mind that he was so close to being inside of her. The least he could do was kiss her. He tried moving his head to meet her mouth as she kissed his skin but was met with her palm on his cheek once again. It was harder this time, the sting intensified. “Jesus, mother,” he groaned, bringing his hand to touch his reddening cheek.   
“You’ll kiss me when I say you can kiss me.” Norma rocked her hips faster, alternating circles and back and forth motions. She could feel herself getting closer to orgasm. She hated to admit that the power trip she was on was only intensifying the feeling between her legs. It wasn’t often that she had control like this, even when it came to her own son. She was so used to putting him first – everybody else first. It was time for her to be in charge, even if only for a brief moment like this.  
Norman was melting underneath her. His hands were on either side of him, resting on his worktable behind him; still blindfolded, unaware of what was to come next and when. All he could do was rock his hips with hers in hopes to get more friction against his cock. He just wanted to be inside of her, though at this point, he didn’t know if she’d allow it.  
Through her moans, she managed to muster up a formation of words, grinding herself harder and faster, “I’m…ooh, God…yes…yes…Norman…” her words were staggered, each one slipping out with every rock of her hip. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as she began to cum, rocking herself against him with force. “Fuck, Norman!” She called out, the pleasure so strong that her legs trembled, and her toes curled.   
It took everything in him not to cum right there with her. He was admittedly a little afraid of what would happen if he did. He could feel added slickness on his cock now – he imagined how wet she must feel inside, how easily his cock would slide in her. If she’d let him, of course. Once her orgasm passed and she leaned herself against body, he spoke up.  
“Mother…” he was quiet, not daring to upset her again and punish himself even more.  
He didn’t even need to continue, as she knew what was coming – literally. But she wanted to hear him. “Yes, Norman?” she said against his chest, her hands now loosely draped around his body.  
“I need it.”  
“Need what?” She wasn’t done.  
“Mother, please,” he groaned, becoming increasingly more frustrated.  
“Don’t whine, Norman. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll see what I can do.” Though he couldn’t see her, she still tilted her head up to smirk at him.   
He could sense that look she was giving him. Of course he could. “I need to touch you. I need to kiss you. I need to be inside of you. Please.”   
Norma had planned to give in to him, eventually. Though teasing him to no end sounded fun, she’d save it for another day. Without a response, she leaned up to kiss him, hard and passionately, while simultaneously lifting herself to hover over his cock and guiding him inside of her. The feeling of him filling her brought her right back down – she was powerless now. She was smart to get herself off before this. When Norman was inside of her, she was weak; vulnerable, at his mercy. Norma wasn’t sure she’d be able to get control like this, ever – it was certainly something to work on in the future, though.   
Norman couldn’t control the moan that escaped his lips once he was inside of her. She was just as wet as he’d imagined, so warm and so tight around him. His hands now made his way down to her hips, helping her along as he thrusted up into her. This, he thought, was worth that torturous ten minutes. “Mother, you feel so good. Oh God, mother,” he moaned against her lips. He swore that being blindfolded heightened the sensations in his cock. It was almost as if losing one sense intensified another. At this point, he didn’t mind it. He just wanted to feel her for as long as possible.  
“You fill me up so well, honey, you know that?” She continued to move herself up and down, every now and then stopping to move her hips in circles. She threw her head back as she moaned. It always amazed her how well their bodies fit together, as if they were meant to be that way all along.  
“Yes, mother,” he replied as he gripped her hips harder. He wasn’t going to last much longer, as much as he wanted to keep it going. He sped up his thrusts, unable to control it now.  
“I want you to cum for me, honey,” she encouraged, continuing to work her hips to help bring him closer and closer. “Cum for me, Norman. Please…please, Norman. Cum for me.” She knew he liked hearing her beg, especially when it came to this. And she knew how much her words helped him, each and every time.  
“Oh, fuck, mother…” He groaned, and with a final hard thrust, he began to cum. He let her take over as she rode the cum out of his cock, feeing the pulsing sensations as the hot liquid spewed out of him. It was a feeling they both had come to love.   
All the teasing and the buildup led to the intensity of this orgasm, one that left Norman completely weak. As he caught his breath, Norma removed the scarf from around his head, finally unveiling his eyes again. She had missed them. He looked down at her, still a bit breathless as he said, “Mother that was…” He stopped, unable to form words to express what he wanted to say.  
She smiled and placed a kiss to hips lips. “Shh. You’re tired, sweetheart.” She sighed happily before resting her head on his shoulder, pulling him closer again. “If you really want to finish tonight, I won’t mind.” She meant it, though, she hoped he’d decline.  
He smiled and squeezed her body tight. “No, no, mother. It can wait. You’ve got all of my attention, now.”   
Satisfied, she smiled and kissed him again. “Good. You owe me.”


	8. Kinky Soulbates: Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: This one is not for the faint of heart. This one is controversial – even more controversial than this mother/son relationship.
> 
> TW: light BDSM, humiliation, breeding fetish, pregnancy fetish

Norma Bates hated admitting her ignorance when it came to absolutely anything. She felt a sense of unease, an uncomfortable vulnerability when she was wrong and had to be schooled on a topic. When it came to modern day sex, however, she’d be the first to admit that she had been clueless.   
Norma knew how to have sex – good sex, at that. There were no problems in that area. She even knew how to get a little kinky at times; she enjoyed things that she’d never admitted aloud until she and Norman began to discuss their relationship. No, Norma was no amateur when it came to sex. But the kind of sex depicted on the internet? The things people did these days? To say she was blindsided was putting it lightly. Norman had taken it upon himself to educate her. After all: he was young, he enjoyed porn, and his imagination was always running rampant – sexually and not. He began by telling her what he fantasized about. Things he wanted to try. Things that had piqued his interest. Next, he showed her videos - opening her mind to a whole new world of sex and fantasy. It wasn’t all bad. In a way, it helped her dig deeper into her own sexual psyche and discover new things she wanted to try or explore.   
But there was one fantasy of Norman’s that she was hesitant about. She had taken the time to really think about it, analyze it, try to put herself in his shoes. She could understand it, especially from his perspective. The idea sort of made her tingle inside, too. However, this particular fantasy went against everything they’d already discussed regarding this topic. Norman knew his mother’s stance on the subject- she just hoped he’d taken it seriously and believed her. Norma couldn’t let him take the fantasy outside of his head and their bedroom. She had warned him ahead of time that if they were to play it out, it was just that – playing. Norma prayed he would remember that when the time came.  
Norma waited until evening to begin. There was something about the dark, about the late, quiet night that made her feel more comfortable. She’d gotten herself a new piece of lingerie – a white, satin negligee that was only long enough to cover her upper thighs, with lacy trim that framed her breasts. White seemed appropriately ironic for what they were about to engage in - there was nothing pure about what was to come.   
She had left Norman in her bed, nose deep in a new novel he’d gotten, so that she could sneak away to the bathroom to change into her getup. After taking one last glance in the mirror, along with a self-assured deep breath, Norma sauntered her way into the bedroom. When she reached the doorway, she paused to take in the sight in front of her: her sweet, innocent, beautiful boy. He wasn’t always, of course. Norman had his faults. And if the last few months had taught her anything, it was that he was far from innocent. But he was still her darling little Norman, always perfect in her eyes. No matter how crazy or out there his fantasies got.   
She was happy he had no idea what was to come, tonight. The surprise always made it better. Norma stepped in the room and stood next to his side of the bed. “Hi,” she said softly.  
Immediately, Norman was alert, his book closing and his eyes darting all over her body. “Mother,” he said, surprised. He placed his book on the night table before sitting up. “Wow, mother, you look stunning.” She really did. The white satin made her skin look even more creamy, soft, delicious. The stark contrast of her blue eyes and white made him want to melt right into the bed. She was so beautiful.  
Leave it to Norman to make her feel like a giddy schoolgirl at a time like this. She couldn’t help but smile at him, “Do you like it? I got it just for you, you know.” She did a quick twirl.   
Norman nodded enthusiastically, “Yes mother I like it very much. I love it, in fact.”   
“Good,” she said as she sat down on top of his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She inhaled deeply, leaning her head into his neck so she could get her nose closer to his skin. Norma loved the way Norman smelled. Always so clean – their soap and their laundry detergent mixed perfectly when worn together. He’d recently begun wearing cologne too after Norma had complimented him on it. She took another deep breath in, wanting to savor the scent before things got too sweaty.   
It was time to get into character.  
“Honey, I’ve been thinking about what you told me…”   
Norman’s arms went around his mother’s waist, holding her tight as she sat on his lap. “About what, mother?” He had told her a lot of things and he wasn’t exactly sure where she was going.  
She pressed her lips against his neck, resting them there for a second before speaking again, “You know…about that thing you want so badly.” One hand moved from around his neck to cup his cheek, and she began to place delicate kisses all around the side of his neck.  
Norman’s body shivered. If she kept this up, he wasn’t going to be able to think straight at all and recall this mysterious ‘thing’ she was talking about. Norman closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin. “Tell me, mother,” he breathed.  
Norma intensified her kisses, now giving his neck a little nibble in between each one. She moved her hand down from his cheek to the side of his neck, before wrapping her hand around his throat gently. “I’m ready, Norman.” She left her hand there, not giving him the pleasure of it just yet. She kissed from his neck up to his ear, giving his earlobe a playful bite.  
Norman could feel goosebumps forming on every inch of his skin. He was shirtless, which didn’t help his case; underneath the blanket his boxer briefs were now becoming uncomfortably tight as his erection started to form. That was truly all it took from his mother; sometimes less. But her mouth and her hand on his neck caused an instantaneous reaction.  
He groaned as her mouth teased his ear, his hands moving to caress her body now. Eyes still closed, he said, “Ready for what, mother?” He couldn’t think. He just needed her to fucking say it.  
Norma hesitated. Maybe she should have taken a shot of liquor before this. Too late now. She moved her lips right against his ear as she whispered to him, “I want your baby, Norman.”   
Norman’s eyes shot open. He wasn’t expecting that one. Not tonight. Not ever, really. She was so vehemently against it in reality; he was sure she would never entertain his fantasy. But here she was. That was his mother, though, always full of surprises.  
“Ye…yeah?” He replied, turning his head slightly to peek down at her. Was this moment even real? Perhaps he had heard wrong.   
‘This is really happening,’ Norma thought to herself. ‘Might as well go full force.’ She smirked and gave his throat a gentle squeeze. He had asked for a lot from her lately – he wanted her to be rough, to dominate, to humiliate. Why not throw it all together? “Yeah, baby. I know how badly you want to knock up your mother. You’re such a dirty boy.” She gave his throat another squeeze before dragging her teeth across his earlobe and giving it one sharp tug.  
Norman’s heart began to pound as he felt all the blood in his body rush right down between his legs. He’d been fantasizing about this for so long and it was happening. If he wasn’t careful, he’d cum before he even got inside of her. He had to pace himself. Of course, she was making it very hard with her voice, her mouth, her hand gripping his neck.   
“Fuck, mother,” he groaned, one of his hands moving from around her to roam her bare thigh. “I want to, so badly.”   
“You’re so dirty, Norman.” She moved herself to the side, just enough so that she could reach underneath the blanket and feel for his cock. It didn’t take long – he was stiff and that was just through his underwear. She reached inside and pulled his cock out, always amazed by his length and girth. It was perfect. She smirked and began to stroke him, slowly and teasingly. “God, look how excited this makes you. You really fucking like this idea, don’t you baby? You like the idea of getting your mother pregnant, you pervert?” This wasn’t her fantasy, not one she’d ever think about on her own but saying the words aloud and watching Norman’s reaction did something to her. Her clit had begun to throb between her legs; it took everything in her not to touch herself.  
Norman moaned at her touch, at her words. She must have really taken note of the videos he showed her – there was no way Norma Bates had that kind of language within her. Or did she?  
He could barely focus his attention on touching her, his hand lazily caressing her thighs. “Yes, mother. I want to get you pregnant. I want to knock you up. Fuck, mother, it turns me on so much.”   
Norma stopped her hand and slid off him. This was his fantasy and she’d started it – it was his turn. She lay back against the headboard, knees up and legs spread as she lifted her short gown, exposing her bare skin to him. No need for panties at a time like this. She was prepared.  
Norman looked over at her and growled. “Oh mother…” He stood up to quickly remove his underwear before climbing onto the bed in front of her.   
She teased him as she began to move her hands over her cunt, “You’re such a pervert, honey. Wanting to get your own mother pregnant…” She was turning herself on, now. It was hard to believe how much she was enjoying this.  
“I am, mother. I’m a fucking pervert. Your pervert,” Norman grabbed her by the feet and roughly pulled her body down so she was laying flat underneath him. “Tell me again, mother.” His hand moved down to his cock, giving it a few gentle strokes.   
Norma moaned at the sight above her. It was so incredibly sexy and all she wanted was to feel his cock in her. “You’re a dirty pervert, Norman.” She lifted her hips, eager to feel him. “Fuck me, Norman. Fuck your mother and get me pregnant. I know that’s what you want, baby.”   
He didn’t hesitate. He lined himself up and lifted her hips before he pushed his cock into her, slowly at first, moving it in as deep as possible. “Ohh fuck, mother,” he groaned. “You feel so good.” He began to stroke, slowly, not wanting to do anything to end this.  
Norma looked up at him, trying her hardest not to break character and succumb to the immense pleasure she was feeling. “Just imagine if everybody knew, Norman. Imagine if the world knew what a dirty, fucking, nasty pervert you were. Not only do you fuck your own mother, but you want your mother to carry your baby. You’re so bad, Norman. Such a bad boy.” Norma could tell by the change in intensity that it was working; she was pleased with herself.   
Norman began to pound into her now, looking down at her as she berated him. He wanted to hear all those nasty words, he wanted to be punished for his thoughts. “So…so bad, mother,” he moaned as he fucked her hard.   
Norma reached up to grip his neck with both of her hands now, giving it a squeeze. “You’re going to fill me up so good, aren’t you, Norman?”   
He groaned as he sped up, her hands on his neck only encouraging him more. “I’m going to fill you up with my cum, mother. Fill you up deep with my seed…Get you pregnant…tell the whole world that my mother is carrying my baby. Fuck, mother.”  
She pulled her hands away from his neck and moved up to give him a quick slap across the cheek, “Filthy, Norman. Absolutely filthy.” Her breathing was hitched now, but she kept going. “You would love that, Norman. Having all of that control of me.” Another slap. “You disgust me.” She smirked, knowing full well that this is what he wanted to hear.   
Without warning he pulled himself from her and sat back. “Turn around, mother. Get on all fours.”   
Norma obliged, but scoffed. “Oh, you want to fuck me like an animal now, huh, Norman? You want to just breed me? Is that what you want?”   
“I need to breed you, mother. Give you my seed…” He said, breathless. Norman’s body was drenched in sweat. His heart was thumping out of his chest. He was so hard and was dripping pre-cum already. When she was bent in front of him, he pushed back into her, his hands gripping her waist as he fucked her from behind. “You love this mother, don’t you?”   
Norma moaned, moving her body back to match his rhythm. “I do love it. I want your baby, Norman. I want you to fuck me and give me your baby. Come on, Norman, do it. Do it. Get your mother pregnant, you nasty boy.” She egged him on, wanting to feel him fuck her harder.   
“You want it, mother? You want my cum deep inside of you?” Norman was starting to lose control as he dug his nails into the skin of her hips.   
“I want it, baby. Nice and deep. I want your cum. Give it to your mother, honey.”   
Norman was so close. He felt as though he could explode at any given second. But it was too good to end like this. He stopped and pulled out of her, taking a few seconds to breathe and re-gain control. “Mother…” he said breathlessly. “Turn…over…”   
Norma resumed the position on her back, spreading her legs to welcome him back inside. “Better, honey?”   
Norman nodded. “I want to watch you as I do it. I want to see your face when I cum inside of you and give you my baby.”  
“Mmm. Such a naughty boy, Norman.”   
He pushed back inside of her with no hesitation. Norma lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, using her feet to help push him deep inside of her. “That’s it, Norman. You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy making your mother feel so good…” She moaned, her hands back up to cup the sides of his face. “You ready to give mother all of your cum, baby?”  
“Yes. Yes, mother. I want to give you all of it. I want to cum inside of you. Give you my seed. Nice and deep,” he said breathless again through strokes. “I’m so close, mother.”  
Norma pulled his head down so their faces were close. She brought her voice down to a whisper now. “Cum inside me, sweetheart. Give mommy your baby, Norman.” She placed her lips to his. “Give me your baby.”  
Norman couldn’t take it anymore. His body began to quake, his cock throbbing until he started to cum, shooting his load hard and deep inside of her. He was cumming so hard he lost all control of his voice – silent as his orgasm rushed through him. The only audible noise was his heavy breathing, that continued as his orgasm passed and he collapsed on top of her.   
Satisfied, in more ways than one, Norma smiled and ran her hands through his hair. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feeling of her son on top of her, spent from something she helped do. She had made him happy and that was truly all that mattered.  
“I love you, honey,” she whispered. After all she had said to him during their rendezvous, she had to make sure he realized it was just part of the game. “So much.” She sighed and kissed the top of his head.  
“Love you, mother…” His words were barely audible thanks to his exhaustion. Eyes closed, he placed a half-lipped kiss against her chest before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
